


"Um-Excuse me?"

by Oathdoesreading



Category: MAGNUM (Korea Band), Stray Kids (Band), TREASURE (Korea Band), YG Entertainment | YG Family, Yg Treasure
Genre: #proteccjunghwantoo, #prottecyoonbin, Crack, M/M, Pure Crack, anyways i was bored, lmao its a crack au, yoobin is literally changlix omg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 10:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16993095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oathdoesreading/pseuds/Oathdoesreading
Summary: "Who do you think you are?""Your next boyfriend""I-"--------a Jeongdam insta!auin which Jeongin gets a text at 2am in the morning--------Cross-posted on wattpad





	1. !Warning!

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya~  
> So this is my first time posting a story on ao3  
> This storys also crossposted  
> Yeah so i just felt like doing a insta!au of jeongdam sinxe they got my ouws

This is a soft insta! AU.  
Jeongin and Yedam do curse in this  
Jeongin and Yedam are still soft uwu.  
Yedam hangs out with all the yg boys and Jeongin hangs out with his jyp boys  
Nct and The Boyz are gonna be the ones going back and fourth.   
Honestly this is gonna be a mess.

Also they will be cursing

Alot

Theyll be cursing alot

So if you dont want that then-maybe you should leave? Idk its up to you man


	2. 一

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (yeet.damn is typing...)
> 
> Jeongwoo I swear to God if you throw Doyoungs shoe at me one more time I will snap your new microphone in half
> 
> (yang.fox is typing...)
> 
> Oof
> 
> (yeet.damn is typing...)
> 
> Did you just... Oof me?  
> The disrespect from you is fucking real 
> 
> (yang.fox)
> 
> Yes I did bitch

 

* * *

* * *

**_(yeet.damn is typing...)_**

 

**Jeongwoo I swear to God if you throw Doyoungs shoe at me one more time I will snap your new microphone in half**

 

 

**_(yang.fox is typing...)_ **

 

**Oof**

 

 

_**(yeet.damn is typing...)** _

 

 

**Did you just... Oof me?**  
**The disrespect from you is fucking real**

 

 

**_(yang.fox)_ **

 

 

**Yes I did bitch**

 

 

**_(yeet.damn)_ **

 

 

**....Jeongwoo you're a literal fetus dont-**  
**No stop**

 

 

**Kiddo i don't think you know who you're talking too**

 

 

**Woo whatta mean? You literally see me every day?**  
**istg if this is one of your pranks I will take away your honor as one of my bestfriends**

 

 

**No you crackhead I'm not Jeongwoo**  
**Or doyoung**  
**Or whatever their names are**

 

 

**Wydm your not-**

 

 

**Wait for it...**

 

 

_**(yeet.damn is typing...)** _

 

 

**Holy fuck your not jeongwoo**

 

 

**Yeah no dip**  
_Read_  
**Anyways make sure the person your texting is the same person thats meant to receive the message**

 

 

**Or else people might think your some lonley ass fifty year old wanting to meet in the park and before you know it he goes-**  
**Stab stab stab bitch surprise your dead now**  
**Which isnt a bad thing cuz I wanted to die-**  
**But you feel me?**  
**[User has been blocked cannot send message]**

 

 

**This hoe-**  
**Just blocked me due to embarrassment**  
**You were graced by my presence come the fuck back-**  
**[User has been blocked cannot send message]**

 

 

**I-**  
**[User has been blocked cannot send message]**

 


	3. 二

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (yang.fox)  
> Hyunjin  
> Hyunjin  
> Hyunjin  
> Jinnie  
> Jinnie  
> Jinnie  
> Jin  
> Jin  
> Jin  
> Jin  
> Hyunjin you thot you better come here before I will drop kick your ass down to 'closest friend' and not 'best friend'

_**(yang.fox)**_  
**Hyunjin**  
**Hyunjin**  
**Hyunjin**  
**Jinnie**  
**Jinnie**  
**Jinnie**  
**Jin**  
**Jin**  
**Jin**  
**Jin**  
**Hyunjin you thot you better come here before I will drop kick your ass down to 'closest friend' and not 'best friend'**

 

 

 

**_(Local.Angel)_ **

 

 

**Yes**  
**What do you want**  
**Im on a date with my boyfriend**  
**And the fuck I think not**  
**Im the only best friend you have bitch**  
**You cant replace me**  
**uNlEsS yOu FoUnD sOmEoNe BetTeR**

  
**_(yang.jeongin)_**

 **Calm yo'self**  
**I havent found someone else to replace your crusty ass**  
**Also tell satan I say hi**

 

 

 

_**(Local.Angel)**_

 

 

**I have not been replaced**  
**Is this a sign from the heavens that we were meant to be**

 

**Anyways MinMin said, and I quote "Hi too bitch"**

  
**Your boyfriend can come fite me**  
**But lemme get to the good tea**

 

**OoooooOoooo Tea~**  
**Spill sis**

  
**Aight so theres this random user that just started texting me-**

 

 

 

**And you accepted it wjrjair**  
**I swear jeongin if you communicated to a serial killer you aint coming to me when he decides to murder you**

  
**Ahjakdiqka**  
**Hoe its not like I would come to you for help-**

 

 

 

**Great cuz im too beautiful to die just yet**

  
**But i mean you're dating satans spawn so whats the point in dying for you?**

 

 

 

**SKSKSKSKSK**  
**JEONGIN I SWEAR IMMA KICK YO ASS WHEN I COME OVER TO YOU'RE HOUSE SINCE I NEED TO TALK TO MINHO-Seungmin**

  
**Pffttt**  
**As if**  
**You would and could kick MY ass**  
**In your dreams honey**

 **Anyways so the guy was all like "Jeongwoo I swear if you throw Doyoungs shoe at me one more time I will dropkick you back to your house"**  
**And I found it amusing so I decided to stay and chat**

 

 

 

**Stay dont stray-**

  
**I-**  
**Anyways we were bickering** **whether** **or** **not** **I was his friend or whoever was meant to see the text**  
**And it was hailrious**

 

 

 

**Mkay**  
**But I don't see where I come into this**

  
**Yeah I'm getting to there**  
**So when this hoe found out that it wasn't his friend that he was texting**  
**He blocked me???**  
**He was graced by my presence and blocked me??? What is this sorcery**

 

 

 

**Pfft**  
**Bud that seems like your problem**  
**Now lemme get back to my date~**

  
**Oof**  
**'bud'**  
_Read 10:40 am_  
**I-**


	4. 三

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (yeet.damn)
> 
> Jeongwoo  
> Jeongwoo  
> Come over here  
> Its an emergency
> 
> (Jeongwho)
> 
> ??  
> What do you need  
> I literally just left  
> If its not an emergency  
> I will sue you  
> Anyways cant you just tell doyoung?

**_(yeet.damn)_ **

**Jeongwoo**  
**Jeongwoo**  
**Come over here**  
**Its an emergency**

_**(Jeongwho)** _

 

**??**  
**Wha** t **do you need**  
**I literally just left**  
**If its not an emergency**  
**I will sue you**  
**Anyways cant you just tell doyoung?**

  
**_(yeet.damn)_**

 **As if he listens to me-**  
**Anyways so you know how you were throwing shoes at me when you and doyoung were over at my house**

**Yeah why**

  
**So I texted you to stop throwing them at me**

**But....you didnt??**

  
**eXaCtLY**  
**I texted some random stranger**

**Dksiskqk**  
**Oof man**  
**You're in some pickle**  
**But I don't 100% believe you**

 

**Screen shots or it didn't happen**

  
**Aight**  
_**[Screenshots attached]**_  
**_[Screenshots attached]_**  
_**[Screenshots attached]**_

**Happy now?**

**Well shit.**  
**Man**  
**You really are in a pickle**

  
**jEonGwOo YouRe liTeRalLy a FeTuS sToP**

**Fucking fite me m8**  
**Anyways**  
**I blame you and doyoung**

  
**Im telling hyunsuk**

**Skkaskkaka please dont**  
**Im gonna be grounded for life**

  
**Hahahaha**  
**Thats the point**

**I hate you**

  
**If thats the case**  
**Its mutual then-**

**I-**  
**But what happened afterwards**  
**Like did yall just continue talking**

  
**Djajdjaksk**  
**No**  
**I blocked him**  
**Or her**  
**Idk**

**SKSKSKSKSS YOU DID WHAT**  
**LMAO**  
**YOU BLOCKED THE STRANGER???**  
**YO I WOULD BE PISSED IF THAT HAPPENED TO ME**

  
**YoUrE nOt HelPinG**

**IM BRINGING THE OTHER HYUNGS INTO THIS LATER-**  
**DJAKSJAK**  
**YEDAM YOU DUMBASS**

  
**iM ALSO A HYUNG TO YOU**  
**YOU FUCKING FETUS**

**IM GONNA TAKE THAT AS A COMPLEMENT**

  
**Sjajsjwjak**  
**wHy**

**But srsly tho**  
**Yedam yOu GoTTa ApOlaGiZE**

  
**SKSKSKS**  
**AND RISK EMBARRASSING MY SELF**  
**UH HUNNY NO**

**MAN THE FUCK UP**  
**AND TEXT HIM**

  
**YOU CANT FORCE ME**

**WELL BITCH I AM**  
**SO MAN THE FUCK UP OR IM GOING TO COME BACK**  
**AND TAKE YOUR PHONE TO APOLOGIZE FOR YOU**

  
**SKAKSKS**  
**FINE**  
**ILL APOLAGIZE**  
**SOON**

**YOU BETTER YOU HOE**

  
**I HATE YOU**

**LIKE YOU SAID THE FEELINGS MUTUAL**


	5. 四

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (yeet.damn)
> 
> Uh. Hi???  
> Um sorry for blocking you the other day
> 
> (yang.fox)
> 
> Dude i thought you died

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi yall I know skz debut song is district nine like every other intellectual out there but for this story purpose its gonna be hellevator kay? Kay.  
> Also shy boys is from this one instagram post where this store labled I am you and I am who under shy boys instead of skz so dont @ me.

_**(yeet.damn)** _

 

**Uh. Hi???**  
**Um sorry for blocking you the other day**

  
**(** **yang.fox)**

**Dude i thought you died**  
**But I became the big offened that you blocced me**

**(yeet.damn)**

 

**i PaNiCkEd**  
**Also**  
**The big offend??**

  
**(yang.fox)**

**I-**  
**Don't question it**  
**If you do he'll appear**

**(yeet.damn)**

 

**okay???**  
**Should I be worried**

  
**(yang.fox)**

**As long as hes not here**  
**You should be**

**Ok??**  
**Anyways I just wanted to say sorry**

  
**Nah its good and chill**

**Really?**  
**So can I block you again**  
**Since I was forced to do this?**

  
**SSKSKSK**  
**I THOUGHT YOU WERE BEING SENTIMENTAL AND NICE**  
**NOW I FIND OUT YOU WERE FORCED**

**I AM:THE BIG OFFEND**

**wHaT iS ThIs??**  
**The big offend???**

  
**You know what who cares if felix shows up**  
**The big offend is like you're super offended like being the big mad or the big sad.**

**It just seems cooler**

**So can I say the big uwu**

  
**I-**

**Is that a yes or yes??**

  
**YES OR YES NANANANAANAN**

**Maybe I shouldn't have done that**  
**I never knew you were a once 👀👀**

  
**B I T C H TWICE IS MY JAM next this group named Shy boys they lit 😔✊**

**Whomst???**

  
**Heres their debut song**  
**Hellevator**  
**Issa bop**

 

**Issa isnt even a word??**

  
**SHUTUP NO ONE CARES**

**oof**  
**I think I hurt someones fweelings**

  
**You better shut the fuck up before I smack the fuck up**

**Is that how that vine goes?**  
**Cuz Hun I think you wrong**

  
**You know instead of you bloccing me**  
**Ill blocc you instead**

**Bitch I think not**  
**[message not sent user has been blocked]**  
**Well**  
**[message not sent user has been blocked]**


	6. 五

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fashionista:Wait whats the user on instagram
> 
>  
> 
> Yeettothedamn:idk yang.fox or smth
> 
>  
> 
> Yeettothedamn:why?
> 
>  
> 
> Fashionista: research purposes 
> 
>  
> 
> Yeettothedamn:okay?

**Fetus#1:Lmao hyungs yedams having a mid-life crisis**

**Fashionista:wtf did he do**

**Baggonoroff:i swear whoever changed my name i will slit your throat**

**Baggonoroff:ok but whats happening**

**Evilspawn#1:Ha shouldnt jeongwoo be this?**

**Evilspawn#1:and didnt we just lowkey leave his house that dumbass skskek what did he do**

**Koalaboi:Ok but this name**

**Fashionista:its accurate tho**

**Koalaboi:ok thats true but s t i l l-**

**Koalaboi:but what did the idiot do now**

 

**Fetus#1:so the dumbass tried to text me via instagram when i was throwing doyoungs shoes at him**

 

**Fetus#2:...you threw doyoungs shoe at him? Is yedam okay???**

 

**Fetus#1:oh look the second dumbass arrived hey junghwan-**

 

**Fetus#2:hi???im lowkey confused but okay**

 

**Fetus#1:anyways yedam was texting me right?but the thing is he DIDNT TEXT ME**

 

**Protecc#1:lmao this is sounding like a fanfic**

 

**Fashionista:Haruto- where the fuck do yall keep coming from?**

 

**Protecc#1:im here, im there, im every queer**

 

**Fashionista:** _**queer** _

 

**Fetus#1:** _**queer** _

 

**Fetus#2:** **_queer_ **

 

**Koalaboi:** **_queer_ **

 

**Banggonoroff:** _**queer** _

 

**Evilspawn#1:** _**queer** _

 

**Protecc#1:first of all fuck all of yall second of all @fetus#1 you better hurry the fuck before i smack the fuck up**

 

**Fetus#1:jeez someones on their period-**

 

**Fetus#1:ok but Yedam did text somebody, but the thing is it was some random stranger**

 

**Fetus#1:and in the process of trying to figure out everything the dumbass decided to blocc him??**

 

**Fetus#1:so I told yedam to man the fuck up or im about to smack the fuck up**

 

**Fetus#1:and i havent heard from him in hours so i guess i succeeded**

 

**Yeettothedamn:holyfuck im back**

 

**Fetus#2:AND HE LIVES**

 

**Evilspawn#1:sad life i honestly thought yedam would die through a heart stroke or smth**

 

**Yeettothedamn:fuck you doyoung**

 

**Evilspawn#1:lmao no**

 

**Fetus#1: doyoung's right yknow-**

 

**Fetus#1:I honestly thought you were gonna die**

 

**Yeettothedamn:I hate all of you except you junkyu and jihoon and Haruto-we're blessed to have yall here**

 

**Koalaboi:Awww yeah you are blessed to be in my fucking presence you peasants**

 

**Yeettothedamn:and now i take it back**

 

**Fashionista:Wait whats the user on instagram**

 

**Yeettothedamn:idk yang.fox or smth**

 

**Yeettothedamn:why?**

 

**Fashionista: research purposes**

 

**Yeettothedamn:okay?**

 


	7. 六

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yang.fox:getting lazy with the grammer I see
> 
>  
> 
> local.angel:hahhahahahha 
> 
> local.angel:yeah
> 
> local.angel:anyways whats the tea that you called me here for
> 
> local.angel:👀♨
> 
>  
> 
> yang.fox:i-
> 
> yang.fox:I dont know you
> 
> yang.fox:blocced- reported
> 
>  
> 
> local.angel:jeongin i will leave
> 
>  
> 
> yang.fox:O k
> 
> yang.fox:i shall tell you
> 
> yang.fox: dont leave tho
> 
>  
> 
> local.fox:I am waiting
> 
>  
> 
> yang.fox:aight
> 
> yang.fox:so you remember the kid
> 
>  
> 
> local.angel:whomst
> 
> local.angel:what child
> 
> local.angel:i only know you- wait nvm you are no child
> 
> local.angel:everyone knows doyoungs the child not you
> 
>  
> 
> yang.fox:wow it really gotta be like that sometimes
> 
> yang.fox:But the person on insta who texted me like 2 in the morning
> 
> yang.fox:the one about jeongwoo and doyoung
> 
>  
> 
> local.angel:DOyoUnG??
> 
> local.angel:like our doyoung

**yang.fox:Hyunjin get over here before i S M A C K YOU**

**yang.fox: I swear im about to s u e**

**yang.fox:omg**

**yang.fox:h**

**yang.fox:y**

**yang.fox:u**

**yang.fox:n**

**yang.fox:j**

**yang.fox:i**

**yang.fox:n**

 

**yang.fox:HYUNJIN**

**yang.fox:that thot**

**yang.fox:I FUCKING SWEAR HYUNJIN**

 

( _local.angel is typing....)_

 

**local.angel:I'M HERE WHAT HAPPENED**  
**local.angel:MORE IMPORTANTLY IS IT TEA**

**yang.fox:TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH**  
**yang.fox:I THOUGHT YOU DIED**

**local.angel:I WAS P R A C T I C I N G**

**local.angel:something you never heard of**

**yang.fox:I did not deserve this disrespect**

**yang.fox:I came here to have a good time**

**yang.fox:But i get disrespected just like that**

**yang.fox:I know its so sad alexa play sorry by the rose 😔✊**

 

**local.angel:omg you're lowkey stupid**

**local.angel:Like sis i don't know u**

 

**yang.fox:getting lazy with the grammer I see**

 

**local.angel:hahhahahahha**

**local.angel:yeah**

**local.angel:anyways whats the tea that you called me here for**

**local.angel:👀♨**

**yang.fox:i-**

**yang.fox:I dont know you**

**yang.fox:blocced- reported**

**local.angel:jeongin i will leave**

 

**yang.fox:O k**

**yang.fox:i shall tell you**

**yang.fox: dont leave tho**

 

**local.fox:I am waiting**

 

**yang.fox:aight**

**yang.fox:so you remember the kid**

**local.angel:whomst**

**local.angel:what child**

**local.angel:i only know you- wait nvm you are no child**

**local.angel:everyone knows doyoungs the child not you**

 

**yang.fox:wow it really gotta be like that sometimes**

**yang.fox:But the person on insta who texted me like 2 in the morning**

**yang.fox:the one about jeongwoo and doyoung**

 

**local.angel:DOyoUnG??**

**local.angel:like our doyoung**

 

**yang.fox:How should i know????? Doyoungs a common name ya'know**

 

**local.angel:oof you right**

**local.angel:continue**

**  
**

**yang.fox:and he apologized**

**yang.fox:and he lowkey blocced me????**

**yang.fox:lIKe 'hey yea sorry for tectite you the other day now you're blocced thot' and im like 'bitch wtf you did not'**

**  
**

**local.angel:it didnt go like that did it**

**  
**

**yang.fox:hahaha lmao no**

**yang.fox:BUT IN A SUMMERS YES**

**  
**

**local.angel:Jeongin i swear if you start texting hyunjin in the middle of the night it better be a good fucking reason-minnie**

**local.angel:oof minnies pissed so i gotta blast**

**yang.fox:rip m8**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SKSJDHJAJDISIS IM SORRY  
> THIS IS LATE AND EVERYTHING AND I FEEL LIKE ITS KINDA RUSHED BUT HERE IT IS  
> Orginally kt was gonna be another yedam chapter but i couldnt figure out how it was going to work  
> Ill post the next chapter soon


	8. 七

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bangtothemom:istg jeonging  
> Bangtothemom:anyway yeah he’s coming to hang/switch to the private school  
> Bangtothemom:also we’re not gonna adopt him he’s already been claimed by his ‘parents’

**_Stop-this-Crackhead-headassery_ **

**Bangtothemom:alright kiddos**

**Bangtothemom:this chats been dead lmao**

**Bangtothemom:do I care?**

**Bangtothemom:lmao no**

**Bangtothemom:anyways my cousins coming to our school**

**Bangtothemom:well to y’all school since I graduated**

**Bangtothemom:treat him nicely**

**Bangtothemom:ok?kay**

**Dadjin:wtf**

**Dadjin:how old is the kid**

**Dadjin:and we ain’t adopting him**

**Thot:hahaha I cant deal with another crackhead**

**Thot:like all my braincells are dead**

**Intellect:you had braincells?**

**H.o.e:shejdkejskrk minnies really attacking Minho I-**

**Thot:stfu hyunjin**

**Bangtothemom:children no fighting**

**Vinesaremylife:someone’s gonna die today**

**Bangtothemom:anyways-**

**Satansfetus:wait wait**

**Satansfetus:your cousins coming over**

**Satansfetus:wHO tf** **decided** **to be your cousin???? Like shit if I knew I was related to you I would be like ‘sayonara bitch’**

**Bangtothemom:istg jeonging**

**Bangtothemom:anyway yeah he’s coming to hang/switch to the private school**

**Bangtothemom:also we’re not gonna adopt him he’s already been claimed by his ‘parents’**

**Dadjin:oh thank god**

**Dadjin:I don’t think I would’ve been able to take another child god**

**Dadjin:like jilix is enough**

**Vinesaremylife: :D wAiT Hyung is that supposed to be good or bad**

**Dadjin:*sips tea* that’s for me to know and you to figure out**

**Squirrelman:WHO CHANGED MY NAME**

**Squirrelman:fess up c o w a r d**

**Squirrelman:and wow Woojin is really out there being like that**

**Dadjin:stfu or you gonna be grounded**

**Squirrelman:I came out here to have a good time and I was attacked like this**

**Squirrelman:o u t o f t h e b l u e**

**Squirrelman:this is democracy**

****

**Vinesaremylife:mood**

**Vinesaremylife:also my names changed but jisung am I making a mess out of my life**

**Vinesaremylife:my answer:NO**

**Bangtothemom:wait wait wait that could be a good album name**

**Triangle-headass:wtf happened when I was gone**

**Triangle-headass:wait shit Chan’s cousins coming**

**Squirrelman:apparently yea**

**Squirrelman:wait when is he coming**

**Bangtothemom:like in a month but I wanted y’all to have a heads up**

**Satansfetus:why not add him to the gc????**

**Bangtothemom:lmao no that’s gonna scare him**

**Satan:yea jeongins pretty terrifying**

**Satansfetus:fuck you**

**Satan:listen here brat I’m older than you**

**Satansfetus:yea by a fucking y e a r**

**Squirrelman:hey hey y’all don’t fight**

**Squirrelman:im older than Felix by a day do you see him complaining**

**Vinesaremylife:YES ACTUALLY I AM COMPLAINING**

**Vinesaremylife:LIKE SHIT YOU USE THE EXCUSE OF YOU BEING OLDER SO FUCKING MUCH ISTFG**

**Squirrelman:....**

**Intellect:*sips tea***

**H.o.e:damn**

**Thot:well shit Felix snapped**

**Angst:Damn**

**Bangtothemom:aLRIGHT CHILDREN THATS IT FOR TODAY**

**Satansfetus:oh thank god I felt my headache getting worse**

**Squirrelman:you had a headache??**

**Satansfetus:iTs ReTUrNIng**

**Squirrelman:fuck you**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HIYA YALL  
> SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING   
> lmao I’m actually sorry for once  
> I’ll try and update soon again  
> I’ll update more during summer break but that’s months away 😔👉🏼👈🏼


	9. Yeah so this has been dead 👉🏼👈🏼

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically me being an idiot 🤡🤙

Alright, I first wanna say I love y’all to death.

Im also like hella sorry I haven’t been updating 😔👉🏼👈🏼 My reason being (before) I didn’t know what everyone’s user was?? I never made a list and that list is currently pending.

 

But my reasons being now is that I am a busy boi! I’m not in school but I do take summer school which is like 100% more stressful especially if you don’t understand what you’re doing majority of the time.

I’m not here to make excuses but honestly that’s what I’m doing rn. Im planning to at least update this story before summer ends, but we’ll see. 

 

Honestly I don’t know when I can update this (hella short and easy ass story) in highschool (I’m gonna be a freshman y’all 🤠🤙) and it doesn’t help that a sis is in a hella prestigious ass academy but I mean go off.

 

but again i love y’all to death so imma try to update for y’all 🥰✌️

 

For now yall can go go to my ig @intellectualix to get some content before this stupid ass story updates.

 

(I might make an acc for this story but who knows (*´ω｀*) also don’t feel worried to dm via my IG! I’m a hella sociable person and if you want some answers to this goddamn story I’ll gladly answer ;))) )


End file.
